Who Knew?
by LawyerGoblin
Summary: He had to come back sometime, didn't he?
1. Heeeeeeeeeeeere's Zz'drti

_Here's where we left off:_

Vaarsuvius rested on the small island, leaning back against the rock. She read on inside of her book, hoping to immerse herself in something so meaningless so she wouldn't have to relive the same memories over and over. Every time she even blinked, she could see the soldiers face, contorted with rage, anger directed at her, for her own useless magic. Vaarsuvius hung her head in shame. She knew she should have done something, anything to help those soldiers. Her head ached, and her arms hung loosely at her sides from tiredness, but she forced herself not to she grew tired of her book. The sun blared over the island, and shade was impossible to find. Piling her books enough high enough so she could read while standing up, the accursed imp returned to her. It floated close by, but still a small distance away.

"So…hey there, again." The small imp asked, flying closer, beating its small wings.

"Great gods of magic, have you actually returned?" Vaarsuvius replied dryly, almost completely locked into her reading.

Vaarsuvius inwardly groaned as the demon pressed on, asking about the magic the elf used and how to make it better. "Nothing a mage like you couldn't finish in a few weeks, at the most."Raising her arm to be level with the flying imp, which glowed with magical energy, and responded calmly; "You make an intriguing offer, one that is very tempting."

"By design.""It would seem that I have little alternative than to answer thusly: Disintegrate!" shouting the spell, a green ray of crackling magic shot out of her extended hand.

"Whoa! Hey, you almost hit me with that!" the imp shot upwards, crying out in fright at the aspect of becoming a small pile of dust."Apologies, I will endeavor to aim more accurately next round, spawn of hell!" The imp flew into the air again, hoping to dodge as Vaarsuvius prepared to cast a second spell.

Before she could release the words to cast it again, she heard a whispered voice from behind her, "Vaarsuvius, you may want to save yours spells, you're going to need them."Spinning around, Vaarsuvius saw a figure floating in the air. "What, surprised to see me all of the sudden?" the Drow grinned, green magic crackling in his dark Zz'dtri stayed floating in the air, nearly twenty feet above the rocky island. Almost seconds after he had made his presence known to Vaarsuvius she summoned power from within her, releasing it in a great gout of flame. Zz'dtri stayed motionless, but mumbled something Vaarsuvius could not understand. When the flames died away, a small globe of green magic pulsed around the dark elf. Still smiling he gently flew down level with the elf, talking calmly.

"Still using the same fire, Vaarsuvius? I would have expected something a little more, inventive…"He kept coming forward, as Vaarsuvius took steps back trying to open the gap between them. Before she could react, he cast a spell quickly, green runes flying from his hands; "Hold person."

Caught by surprise, Vaarsuvius felt her strength drain away, leaving her standing with an startled expression on her pointed face. The Drow circled the elf, studying her. Finally he landed in front of her. Murmuring softly, Zz'dtri continued to speak, his tone turning from angered to rage.

"I was placed in a cell. I was starved, and torn from the magic that had become such an important part of my life, like it has to you. I treated horribly directly because of you. You and your damned method of finding loopholes, some horrible problem every person around you except for your own damned self." By the end of his speech Zz'dtri was shaking with anger, but as soon as he had become angered he was calm again, speaking in his normal whispered state.

Vaarsuvius felt strength flow back into her. Once the spell the Drow had cast she planned to fight back with every ounce of strength she had.

"I could use a spell to stop his own, or impair his movement. Forcecage may wo-" Her thoughts where cut short when the dark elf grabbed her throat. Her mind was blank, she couldn't breath. Her only intent was to last on what little air she his one hand Zz'dtri held Vaarsuvius. His other stayed to one of the scimitars on his back. He pulled it form the sheath, turning the tip to Vaarsuvius's thin neck, just close enough to draw a thin line of blood.

"I would have expected you to have shrugged off the spell by now, elf. I suppose it doesn't matter. It fills you with a power, doesn't it? Being able to kill your worst enemy any time you choose?" He gave a soft laugh, and continued, "But I'm not going to kill you…" He released Vaarsuvius, who dropped to her knees, gasping in air. Finally she spoke."Why…not?" Zz'dtri stared down at her, no mercy in his eyes. "I have something better in store for you. But for now, take a nap." He swung the scimitar down, landing a heavy blow on Vaarsuvius's head, who crumpled to the ground with a groan. Zz'dtri could only grin wickedly. Soon the dragon would arrive.***For the next few hours, Vaarsuvius drifted in and out of consciousness. Suddenly, she was ripped from her dreams by sharp pull on her hair. Bleary eyes opened, to see that same damned dark elf, kneeling in front of her. He had no mercy in his face.

"Drink," he said sternly, forcing a mug of dark liquid to her mouth. Vaarsuvius struggled, trying to free herself, but the more she moved, the more she saw and understood. She was bound and lying next to one of the rocks on her pitiful island. Peering about through half open eyes, she caught glimpses of equipment strewn about, her own and the drow's. Glancing at her feeble struggle, Zz'dtri spoke again. "Fine, if that's how your going to act, I'll make you drink this." his hand shot out, grabbing her face, prying her jaw open just enough so he could pour the scummy liquid down her throat. It was fiery, and burned Vaarsuvius's throat, landing heavily in her stomach. Immediately she was fully functional, able to speak and see all of the island in which she was trapped."I'm not dead?" Vaarsuvius spoke carefully, afraid for the first time in her life of the consequences of her actions.

"No, I'm afraid not." Zz'dtri said, his backed turned to the high elf, "that drink I gave keeps you functional, but immobile in all body sections, not including the face of course. It's my own concoction, and I use quite often." In response Vaarsuvius tried to move, but was unable, she had lost control of her own self.

"You bastard, what's your idea? If the found you my allies would kill you in a moment!" Vaarsuvius shot at him.

"Ah, I thought your assistance would come with, but look at my luck. You spurned them and flew away in a rage. What could be more perfect?" a rare smile came to Zz'dtri's face."I would kill you were you stand if it were not for these bonds," Vaarsuvius's face reddened and voice raised, she was not accustomed to a situation where she had no power.

"Again, I have beaten you to the proverbial punch, for I'm quite sure you would not want to let this go to waste." Vaarsuvius let out a quick gasp. The drow had her spell book.

_And there you have it. I definitely going to continue this._


	2. PrisonerImprisoner Banter

_I know its been a while, but I've had little time/drive to finish this. Expect more eventually, at about this rate._

"My spellbook?" Vaarsuvius stammered. This changed things immensely. If Zz'drti destroyed that, she would be left basically powerless, as she wouldn't be able to prepare spells.

"Be careful now V, you don't know when something might be ruined, and I might just snap!" Zz'drti's voice rose, and he tore out a page from the book. Vaarsuvius let out an audible gasp of pain from the lost page. "Well, it was only zero level," Zz'drti smirked, "No need to cry."

Swallowing her pride, Vaarsuvius tried again. "What is it you want?"

"Ha! Are you so ignorant that you expect me to tell you everything? How naive can someone get!" the dark elf laughed. While the drow flipped through the pages, Vaarsuvius's life's work, her mind was wracked for any advantage that could be found. Suddenly, a new idea appeared, one that could statistically work.

"Do you still use amble amounts of dispelling, Zz'drti?" Vaarsuvius smoothly called, standing clumsily to her feet. The drow spun.

"What are you getting at-"

"POWER WORD STUN!" Vaarsuvius shouted, arcane ruins spinning in the air. A resounding blast of force, dust, and raw energy ravaged the small island. Brought to his knees by the deafening invocation, Zz'drti clutched his head. Taking no chances, Vaarsuvius risked melee and charged the drow, landing an upward kick into his face, at the correct angle for maximum boot-printing. Painful, to say the least.

As the dust cleared, it was obvious the tables had been turned. The new picture involves varsities, bound, but standing, with a foot on Zz'drti's neck.

"An interesting tactic, Vaarsuvius, but two can play at that game," Zz'drti gargled, clutching Vaarsuvius's for breath.

"How so? I thought-"

"SHOUT!" The newly invoked magic launched Vaarsuvius into the air, drawing another dust cloud from the sand. With a soft thud, Vaarsuvius stared at the sky, groaning.

"Isn't evocation a prohibited school for you?" She asked groggily.

"I decided universalist was the best. Worse at lower levels, but much more flexibility higher up." Zz'drti answered calmly. "And I do dispel, just only when it is worth level wise."

Vaarsuvius, held at sword point, still bound, only grumbled to herself. Something about extra spells and optimization.

"I assure you, Vaarsuvius, that my basic class and spell list is much more optimized than yourself, so you can stop mumbling. Now make this easier, and stand up."

Deciding that complying was faster than refusing, the delirious Vaarsuvius heaved her body to a standing position.

"How long will this go on for?" Vaarsuvius was truly curios. She estimated that she had been held captive for around three days, but there was really no way of knowing.

"Until the dragon arrives" was the only response Zz'drti said, still eyeing Vaarsuvius, with scimitar drawn.

"And when, will said reptilian be ending its journey on my humble island?"

"I would have expected around noon today, but my divinations are always a bit off time wise."

"The sun appears to be midway across the sky."

"That it does."

"Yet I see no glorified reptillia in the area."

"Strange isn't that. I am quite sure, however, that it was already explained."

Vaarsuvius paused, then reconsidered from continuing the pointless discussion.

"May I read one of my tomes? It appears as though you haven't thought out this quote "capture" very well, and I am becoming bored with standing in the sun, a scimitar to my throat."

Now it was Zz'drti's turn to pause.

"I remember now, why revenge seemed like such a great idea."

_Done with the next chapter! Hurrah! Anyway, I would enjoy some feedback, if no one minds. Say it sucked, say the grammar was bad, or hey, why not take a risk and say it was good? Oh well._


	3. Just when things started to seem comical

_WOW…It has been a long time. Let's see, has it really been a whole year? Nah…probably not. Any who, after a long bout of having forgotten my password, and then realizing I can just reset it by email, here I am._

Vaarsuvius, as ever deep in thought, tilted her head to the side. "And why, is that? I bested you in a magical duel. It truly seems that is untimely vengeance is completely unwarranted."

Zz'drti's eyes narrowed. "That was no contest of magic." He sneered, "You found a loophole. And yet, as arrogant as ever, you claimed the victory as yours. This next time, a clean victory is impossible. The "glorified reptilian" isn't coming for any blasé reason. She wants her own vengeance, and we made an agreement."

Before continuing, Zz'drti cast a glance at the sky. Simple instinct caused Vaarsuvius to glance upwards at the same moment, her view drawn to the unseen.

She looked about once more. "Perhaps he only saw a bird? Or that blasted imp again." She murmured, unsure herself. "Gods above," She thought, "Am I really that naïve?"

Zz'drti glanced at Vaarsuvius, and then turned back to the sky. His eyes glowed a cold green, and arcane runes flew across his scimitar. As quickly as they had come, they vanished again. A thin smile spread across the drow's normally blank features.

"It seems that my _dracus _ally is close. A simple divination brought me the answer. One most likely too complicated for yourself."

Vaarsuvius willed herself to hold back a comment. She was not accustom to a situation where she was helpless.

Yet before her tired and stressed mind was overpowered by her mouth, Zz'drti spun, swiping her forehead with the flat of a scimitar. She doubled over with pain, as stars spun through her vision. She let slip a gasped breath of surprise. Without even slowing himself, Zz'drti knocked his elbow into her shoulder, sending her spinning to the ground. He reached over to the rock where it lay, and threw her spellbook down to the sand, beside her crumpled form. Vaarsuvius could not help but whimper in pain, and she could feel anger, hot and terrible, spread through her form.

"Prepare yourself, Vaarsuvius." Zz'drti whispered, eying his swords. He reached into his pack, a few feet away, and drew out a whetstone.

In a dazed state, Vaarsuvius lifted her head and called out. "For what reason?"

Zz'drti gave her a glare of pure contempt, and then rested himself on an outcropping from the main rock of the small island. He began sharpening the scimitar, issuing forth a rasping grate and the stone was pulled across the cold iron.

Zz'drti did not even glance up from his work as he spoke, his voice an icy whisper, as was accustom. "Dragons are the greatest of mages, and it was from them that the elves first learned of the arcane. Thus, I have contacted the dragon in question, one with as much a reason to despise you as myself, if not even more. She will be the judge of our duel."

Vaarsuvius scrabbled to her knees. "A duel? Once more?"

Zz'drti gave her a cold hiss. "Yes. And this time, no loopholes, no escape, no comrades, and no damned lawyers there to stop me from regaining my dignity and killing you." His voice rose to almost a scream as he ended. His features literally melded, his mouth opening unnaturally wide, sharp teeth glistening. As soon as the dread visage had appeared, it was gone, and Zz'drti resumed his work.

"By the great elven gods…" Varsuvius breathed, "I have never seen such a corruption. And from magic no less…"

A cold terror began to spread through her chest and to her limbs. This was not something she believed she could fight alone. And yet she must. Eyes cast in a defiant glow, Vaarsuvius clutched up her spellbook. She would try, and fight for her life, if this was to be. Every shred of what she knew must go into this endeavor.

And that, was when the dragon landed.

_I'm sorry if it isn't up to par. I wrote it in only an hour, just because I wanted to have something finished. Now that I'm back in the swing of it though, I can hopefully write a page or two for this every month. Expect another update (with all luck…I am a little busy) sometime this week or the next._


End file.
